Automatic test equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device tested by ATE is referred to as a device under test (DUT).
ATE typically includes a computer system and a testing device or a single device having corresponding functionality. Pin electronics are typically part of the testing device. Pin electronics can include drivers, comparators and/or active load functionality for testing a DUT. The drivers provide test signals to pins on the testing device. The pins of the testing device may also sense signals provided by the DUT.
ATE may also perform time measurements, for example, of signals sensed during testing of the DUT. For one example, a time interval between edge transitions of two signals may be measured. In some situations, such measurements may be required to be highly accurate and/or to have a high degree of resolution. For example, testing a DUT using a tester or ATE operating at a high clock rate (e.g., 2 GHz) may call for taking time measurements that have a resolution finer than the period of the clock itself.